I Cried Myself To Death
by Angeli Amori
Summary: Yuffie is the main Character here. This is a squffie you guys. Anywho, Yuffie, daughter of a noble, and Leon, son of a general, that's all that needs to be said, PLEASE READ I need feedback.
1. Illusion of Safety

I Cried Myself to Death

By Chris Herrin

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts...period....or any of the chapter titles

This is yet another story I needed to start

Chapter 1

Illusion of Safety

It was nineteen years ago, on this day. How I remember it well. I was young then, a young teenage girl, product of an age where bravery and honor were mocked, where trickery and deceit were as commonplace as the shoes on my feet.

I had drifted through life not knowing, not learning; merely hoping for the end. I did not have the courage to end my life myself: but how I hoped for it. The end of the monotony of everyday life, of waking up every morning to the same light, the same sounds, the same feeling; the same world. I was exhausted in a way I can only describe as that feeling when you can't go on, and I felt the urge to just stop and fall down, never getting up, letting time whisk me away to some faraway fairy tale place.

War was common in my childhood, the warring nobles and peoples of surrounding countries always threatening us, fighting us, yet they had been divided then. Oh how simple life was; yet I found it impossibly complicated. I guess that is just the nature of a teenager, am I wrong? Another war was said to be coming, this one larger than the others. Apparently the neighboring states and kingdoms had finally decided we were too different to exist. I don't know for sure. But who does know for sure? Who knows what drives their enemies? Their foes?

I cannot even pretend to understand what drives myself, let alone any other man or woman. As I walked through the streets the men and women of my homeland mocked and chuckled, explaining that the neighboring countries were thieves and scoundrels: that they could never break us. How wrong they were. But were they completely wrong? Even now, I can look around, and is this not the same place? The very same? Have we really been broken? Am I not still the child of my age, the product of a world where love was but another legend said to be silly and childish?

I met him when I was sixteen. I had been spending my time outdoors more and more, tiring of my life indoors. It was winter, and I had been walking through the park, down by the river, watching as my breath floated away, free. I was all wrapped up in winter dress: long pants, a large winter coat, boots, gloves, and even my old crimson scarf. The one my mother gave me when she died.

She died five years earlier, back when death was as normal in everyday life as seeing the sun come out behind the clouds. But back then, we had thought we could not be touched by the plague that threatened our people. But we were wrong. She came home one night, feverish and flustered, and collapsed, right there in the entry hall. I was but a small girl of eleven years, not fully knowing what was going on. I remember my father sending me to my room, and I, being the obedient child I was back then, did so.

Then I remember my father coming in a few hours later, eyes red and dried out, seemingly spent and used, as I had never seen them before. He trembled as I looked at him with my large, round, childish chocolate eyes. Then he came over to me, taking me in his arms, telling me everything would be fine, he'd take care of me, he'd always love me, and my mother was now in a better place. What better place is that father? Did you have that answer?

He told me he'd take care of me forever, yet three years after my mother, he too, was taken by death. He was killed in the 3rd War of Sanguid. It was a few weeks after he had actually died, when I got the news.

He had left me in the care of a friend of his, another nobleman. He had taken care of me perfectly, yet the love was not there as it was with my father. I remember being upstairs, writing a letter to my father, when I heard a loud knocking on the front door. I hurried down the stairs to the entry hall, being energetic as I always was.

It was then that I saw my father's friend, the opened door showing me two soldiers. They had grief stricken faces, and deep black circles under their eyes. This is war, and I'm sorry, their eyes screamed at me. My father's friend had held me through the night, him trembling and crying himself, but I never let one tear drop. It was like in that one moment I saw the men's eyes I had understood what had happened, and that there was no reason to cry. He would not come back.

I walked down by the river, my crimson scarf tucked tightly around my neck, when I saw a most peculiar thing. I saw that under one of the many bridges over the river, their seemed to be a hole, somewhat looking like a sewer. I was brave, I would like to say, but I see now it was just foolishness. I decided to explore. I walked slowly and went underneath the bridge, walking carefully on the frozen river, feeling the snow melt against my cheeks and it was speckled in my hair.

I walked into the tunnel and I heard a noise. It sounded like something slicing through the air, but it was as I drew closer, that I heard and saw what it was. It was a man, tall, a mane of long brown hair coming down past his shoulders, rough and unruly.

He was unshaven, having whiskers on his face. I had on a pair of black pants, and was slicing a sword through the air. He had no shirt on, but I saw a shirt and a black leather jacket over on a rock.  He was a very built man, and I blushed immediately.  My eyes immediately scanned from his built abs to hig chest, and his large, muscular arms.  It was then that I noticed he was staring at me. His eyes were large and round, so deep a green I could have lectured the greatest artists of the age on the many hues of green. His face was grim.

It was then that I noticed how truly cold I was, that I was turning blue. I thought of turning to leave, trying to make it home, but I knew I was too far from home to walk home alone.

He walked over to his shirt and jacket. He slipped on his white shirt, small and white. Then he put on his jacket, and it was then that I saw the emblem on the back of it. It was angel wings. Oh how lovely it looked, inside this snow tunnel, the white around him making him look nearly as a demonic angel, come to me in a dream.

I had fainted, and when I came to, I was in my bed. My caretaker, Peter, sitting over me. Looking with intense eyes at me. Caring eyes. He had been my father's friend since childhood: growing, laughing, and playing with my father. I was as precious to him as his own daughter had been, before she too, was taken by the plague.

It wasn't until later, once he allowed me out of bed, that he told me about the man that had shown up at his doorstep the night before with me, unconscious, in his arms. His name was Squall Leonheart, and he was twenty seven years old, but no one called him by his name anymore. Since the death of his beloved sister, Rinoa, he had changed his name to Leon. He was the son of General Leonheart, the most powerful man in the military.

After that, Leon and I spent every moment together. We walked among the trees, through the seasons, the wars. He was older, wiser, and quite a fighter.

I was nineteen then, thinking of love and marriage, especially with Leon. I had thought that he would never see me in the same light. Lately his words and conversations had all been about love, and been about his care for me.

It was later in that year that he became romantic with me, showering me with gifts and poetry, kisses and caresses. It was a time I shall never forget. One which I will remember till I appear before those pearly white gates.

Yes...those pearly white gates. How I had longed for them, yet loathed the thought of them.

Oh how I long for them even now, after all of this. I long to go up and see them, and scream and scream until I can't feel my voice.

Why didn't I know it would happen?

Why did it have to happen?

Questions I shall need to answer for you....but oh, have patience...In due time....in due time...

Alright that's it, the ending paragraph is messed up because I wrote it at a different time and I was out of it, but I knew I needed to post. PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks.

-Chris


	2. Unquestioned Answers

I Cried Myself to Death

By Chris Herrin

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, but I own this storyline. I also don't and will never own of this story's chapter titles, I'm going to try to make them all after song titles from Thrice.

Sorry it's been a while, exams, wrestling season, and a new girlfriend have crushed any hopes I have had of writing lately….

-Chris

Chapter 2

Unquestioned Answers

Where was I? Ah yes…I remember now. I was speaking of love and Leon, both of which are the same to me. My love is Leon and Leon is my love. Either way you wish, it is of no consequence to me. I have told you before that Leon's father had been the general of our military, correct? Yes, I believe I have.

Well picking up from where I left off, there was a period of time where Leon and I lived in a paradise. We were in love, and together always. We thought nothing could stop our happiness.

It was around this time when Leon worked up the courage to ask my hand in marriage. Obviously I said yes, and the date was set. I shall always remember my wedding. My angelic flowing white dress and Leon, for once, dressed nicely, looking rather good in the traditional robes that men wore during weddings in our traditional customs. He had combed his hair out, and shaven. He looked like a different man, I nearly laughed when I first saw him that day. He just didn't look himself.

That night we decided that we wanted family. That is how I'm going to put it. That is quite another story. I could write for hours and hours about that night, but this is not a time for that.

Needless to say, nine months later, I gave birth to our first and only son, whom we named Vincent. We loved him more than the world.

At this time our beloved country was at war again. War with the neighboring kingdoms again. Just another war; that is how everyone felt. But how wrong they had been. But we shall get to that later.

It was when Vincent was seven, when we got the news. The war had been going on for the past nine years, and there was no end in sight.

Laguna, Leon's father, had just been captured by the neighboring Kingdom of Atrum. They were known for their extreme ferocity and torture. They were evil. They were led at this time by a man known then as Anititheus. He was said to look like a demon. Long flowing silver hair, striking red eyes, claws, demon wings: he had it all. It was said he had the strength of one hundred men, and that he could fly. They said when he captured you, he sucked your blood till your died, increasing his own power.

But these were all fairy tales, right?

The day we got the news…I remember it well.

We were upstairs, Leon teaching Vincent how to fight: I was watching.

We heard a loud knock on our front door, so naturally I let them be men and went to answer the door.

I opened the door to see Ward and Kiros, two of Laguna's best friends, standing at my front door, dressed in full military attire.

They asked if I minded if they come in, I of course, said they could.

By this time, Leon had come down with Vincent on his back, holding on to his father for dear life, playfully.

Leon knew something was wrong. His face was grim, and he anticipated the worst.

They told us the news. Laguna had been captured by Anititheus himself, and they needed Leon to come forth and fill in for his father in his absence.

I felt my heart shatter. We were finally going to war.

And it would change our lives forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We had two months till we would be moving to the front lines. Two months.

Two months can seem like nothing, when it is everything you have. Sorry I have made this excerpt so short. But I tire. I am not quite as young and energetic as I used to be. I shall tell you the rest tomorrow.

Now excuse me, I must retire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay and that's the end of it. I wanted to make it longer believe me. But i just didnt have it in me and I had wanted to get it out before Christmas. REVIEW YOU FOOLS!

Much love

Chris


End file.
